


Cupcake Capers

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Genre: tadpole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Tad's cupcake comes up missing... WHO DUNNIT???/





	Cupcake Capers

When you are six, the bus ride from school to home can be the longest you’ve ever experienced especially when there is something waiting there for you. Something that you have thought about all day, something that made the day tick by so slowly that you thought you were going to go crazy.

 

 

Rushing up the driveway, Tad made his way into the house quickly. Racing to the kitchen he stopped in front of the fridge and took a deep breath. This was it! This was the moment he had been waiting for since breakfast.

 

 

Opening the door, the little boy giggled when he stomach growled. He had skipped lunch to make sure he was starving when he got home. “I’m working on it!” Tad snickered as he opened the door wider and reached inside to grab the cupcake that had been promised him at breakfast.

 

 

Finding it gone, the little guy instantly had tears in his eyes. Who would steal his cupcake? Did they not see the big piece of paper with the word Tad written on it in crayon? He had made sure to put it over the cupcake before leaving for school. 

 

 

Closing the door, Tad sat down on the floor fuming mad. He knew he should have broken the rules and just ate the delicious morsel at breakfast. “Why didn’t I follow my gut?” Sniffling, the little boy stood up and decided it was time to get to the bottom of things. 

 

 

Quickly making his way to Shelby’s room, he grabbed two bottles of baby powdered and headed into the play room for a paint brush. Placing the baby powder containers on the floor, Tad picked up the first one and sprinkled it all over the kitchen floor trying to reveal his first clues.

 

 

Paw prints were the only thing that showed in the powder dust. Opening the fridge, Tad sprinkled some powder over the shelves and used his paint brush to spread it around. There were fingerprints all over! But how did he figure out who they belonged to? He could call 911 and report the crime but the last time he called 911, he was told that he should only call if someone was sick or the house was on fire. 

 

 

Figuring there was only one thing left to do, the little boy went into his bedroom and grabbed his flashlight. Making his way to his grandpa’s workshop, Tad stomped over to Gibbs and waited for the man to stoop down. “What’s wrong little guy? How was school?”

 

 

“Forget school,” Tad growled. “Let me see your teeth!” Shining the flashlight on Gibbs mouth, Tad took his time to look really close before leaning in to smell this breath. “You’re in the clear, Grandpa. I have an investigation to conbuct; we’ll talk later.”

 

 

“What are you investigating?” Gibbs questioned as he followed his grandson out of the workshop.

 

 

“Some dirtbag ate my cupcake. I have been thinking about that cupcake all day; I didn’t eat lunch so I would be so hungry for my cupcake. It had my name on it! I put my name on it!!” Tad was near tears.

 

 

“Listen, I will help you investigate. I’m sure it was an oversight.” Gibbs tried to diffuse the situation.

 

 

“Oversight my left foot!” Tad snapped. “That was MY CUPCAKE.”

 

 

“Watch the tone, little man.” Gibbs disciplined trying to keep his grandson’s anger in check.

 

 

“Grandpa,” Tad sat down in the middle of the hallway. “Haves you ever wanted somethings so much that it’s all you can thinks about?”

 

 

“Yes,” Gibbs nodded. “I have.”

 

 

“That’s how I feels about my cupcake.” Tad sighed deeply. “I puts my name on it and everythings. All day all I could thinks about was that cupcake in my tummy.”

 

 

“It was a pretty long day then, wasn’t it?” Gibbs sighed. He had seen the cupcake in the fridge and the big sign in green crayon that said Tad. He didn’t dare take it no matter how delicious it looked. Tony wouldn’t do that to his son; he would make sure it was there every time he opened the fridge. Who would be so cruel as to take the little guy’s cupcake. “I’m going to help you investigate this; you’ve made your case.”

 

 

Shelby was eliminated based on some simple evidence such as height, weight, age and lack of teeth. Gabe was the next to be eliminated when he didn’t even know what a cupcake was. After testing his ability to open the fridge on his own, Thaddeus decided that his little brother was in the clear.

 

 

Tony wasn’t so lucky, the little boy tackled him at the knees sending him sprawling onto the couch. After a very close examination of what could have been the secondary crime scene, Tad sighed deeply. “You don’t have chocolate breath; you can go.”

 

 

“What happened?” Tony questioned with a slight amusement and a great deal of concern.

 

 

“Someone stole my cupcake,” Tad wiped the tears from his eyes.

 

 

“This very thing happened to your Aunt Abby once,” Tony picked up the phone and called Abby. She would be more than willing to be supportive of her nephew.

 

 

“Who did it?” Tad asked through the tears as he spoke to Abby. “Uncle Gemcity? NO! Did you throws the book at him?”

 

 

Learning that Tim had paid dearly for the crime, Tad nodded in satisfaction. If his uncle hadn’t been out of town visiting his sister, he would be prime suspect in the current case. A noise from the kitchen drew the family’s attention sending them to investigate.

 

 

Finding nothing out of place and nobody in the room, the DiNozzo family started cleaning up the crime scene and that is when Tad noticed the footprints in the powder. 

 

 

“Look!” The little boy pointed to the high heel shoe prints. Opening the fridge, he gasped as he took in the sight before him. On the shelf was a cupcake, it wasn’t just any cupcake it was his cupcake. Carefully removing it from the fridge, the little boy opened the pantry and went inside hidden from view. All his life he had waited to taste something so delectable; he just had to have it; had to savor the moment.

 

 

Bite by delicious bite, Tad savored the delicious taste of the cupcake. His eyes filled with tears when he realized just who took his cupcake but his heart was so happy that they loved him enough to bring it back. He had two bites left of his cupcake and suddenly he knew exactly what he had to do. He had to be the bigger man; he had to forgive or get his heart broken.

 

 

Walking out of the pantry with the final two bites of the cupcake in his hand, Tad took a deep breath and called out to the person that he figured took his cupcake. “You can come out now.”

 

 

Abby stepped in from the porch a look of guilt and sadness on her face. “Can you forgive me?”

 

 

“Abby-tales!’ Tad gasped. “You knows better! You knows what it was like when Uncle Gemcity ated yours! How coulds you?!”

 

 

“It looked so good,” Abby defended. “I couldn’t help myself then I heard you so upset and saw the crime scene and I knew I had to make it right. Can you forgive me?”

 

 

“I love you Abby-tales but I don’t like you right now,” taking his last few bites of his cupcake, Tad made his way back to the pantry and closed the door.

 

 

“Tad?” Gibbs eased his way inside and sat down next to his grandson. “I thought you had forgiven the person that took your cupcake when you came out.”

 

 

“I thoughts it was Rachel.” Tad wiped at his tears. “I would do anythings for love Grandpa! Abby-tales is my best friend she broke my little hearts. How could she do that to me?”

 

 

“Maybe you’re being a little dramatic, buddy.” Gibbs poked gently.

 

 

“Grandpa,” Tad sighed as he put chocolate covered hands on each side of Gibbs’ face. “My whole life, man. I waited my whole life for nine things and Abby-tales took one of them away. She didn’t evens do the right thing because she did the wrongs thing she did it because she was about to gets arrested for being a dirts bag.”

 

 

“You have a point,” Gibbs nodded; he really couldn’t object to the child’s logic. “Do you have a punishment for the crime?”

 

 

“I want $20 in the swear jar. She has to have my six from now ons no more dirt bag stuff. I want her to brush my fish and clean up all of Nemo’s poop for three years.” Tad shook his head to clear the tears. “She’s hurt me bads, man. I don’t think I will be ables to gets over this for a long time.”

 

 

“Okay,” Gibbs picked up his grandson as he stood. “You do know you can’t brush a fish though.”

 

 

“Don’t tell her that,” Tad giggled. “You do the crime; you do the time. She’s going to have to go crazy figuring out hows to brush a fish if she wants to be my friend again.”

 

 

“But you can’t brush a fish,” Gibbs was still not sure what Tad was thinking.

 

 

“I knows grandpa but it will be fun watching her go crazy.” Tad giggled. “I thinks she should haves to take Uncle Tooobeeus to dinner and pay for it and give him a kiss.”

 

 

“Oh you are a hard man,” Gibbs laughed. “Why are you punishing your uncle like that?”

 

 

“For all those times he pissed off my dad,” Tad sighed so serious. “The man has a real talents for making my dad mad.”

 

 

“You owe a dollar to the swear jar now,” Gibbs scolded. 

 

 

“Take it out of Abby-tales wallet; she owes me big.” Tad squirmed down and made his way to Abby. “Abbytales how do you pee?”

 

 

“Ummmm…” Abby giggled. “In the bathroom?”

 

 

“Don’t be cute,” Tad stood on his tippy toes. “You stoled my cupcake! How do you pee?”

 

 

“Oh! How do I plea?” Abby was trying hard not to laugh. “I plead guilty, Sir.”

 

 

“Don’t call me , Sir. I work for a living.” Tad growled. “I spentence you to five dates with Uncle Tooobeeus you has to brush my fish, clean up Nemo’s poop and pay $20 plus $1 to the swear jar. You need to reports to your assignments every day at 2 o’clock.”

 

 

“I have to take Fornell out on five dates?” Abby looked to Gibbs for help. “Really?”

 

 

“He’s the one that you upset, Abbs. It’s his choice what happens to you.” Gibbs shrugged.

 

 

“Tad, is there any other way I can make this up to you besides going on a date with Fornell?” Abby started to sulk; she didn’t know how to get out of her punishment or how to make Tad happy again.

 

 

“No,” Tad crossed his arms in front of him trying to look tough. “You can eithers takes your punishment or you can goes without all the stuffs that you love.”

 

 

“He’s quoting me,” Tony snickered. “What is she going to have to give up?”

 

 

“Fordensics, music, computers, her car and Ca-pows.” Tad watched as Abby thought for a moment. “It’s your choice, Abby-tales.”

 

 

"Fine," Abby sighed and stomped off.

 

 

"Tad?" Tony called softly as he watched his son wipe away tears. "What's wrong buddy?"

 

 

"She broked my heart." The little boy was miserable; he didn't know what to do because he was so sad. "She hurted me bad, man."

 

 

"Son," Tony hugged his little guy. "I don't like seeing you so sad. How can I make you feel better?"

 

 

"I'm pretty sure a new bike would do the trick," Tad sniffled into his dad's neck.

 

 

"I think I can do better than a new bike," Tony tickled his boy. "I think I can do much better than a new bike."

 

 

"Hi Thaddeus," Rachel said softly as she walked in the door her heart melting when the little guy wiped at his tears and put his arms around her neck. "I came over to have pizza, a movie and cookies with you."

 

 

"That sounds like what my broken hearts needs right now." Tad loved Rachel with all his heart and Tony counted on that love to calm his boy down. He knew that Rachel's TLC and wisdom would make the cupcake caper just a faded memory. Well maybe not a faded memory, Abby did have to serve out her sentence but perhaps it would lighten her setence.. well after they watched her try to figure out how to brush a fish.


End file.
